


Falling for You

by thejerseydevile



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejerseydevile/pseuds/thejerseydevile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly, I don’t think I can take more fail and hijinks,” Bofur drawled. </p>
<p>Or, that time Bilbo and Bofur tried to be adventurous in the bedroom and kind of just failed at everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaper182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaper182/gifts), [HungryHufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryHufflepuff/gifts).



> Because certain someones have been asking for me to try my hand at smut—eyyy

Bilbo took in the sight above him with half-lidded eyes, satisfaction curling hot somewhere deep inside of him. Bofur lay sprawled on the sheets, his long, dark hair spilling across the pillows, clutching at the comforter with each gasp and roll of his hips back onto Bilbo’s fingers. Honestly, he could happily sit here all night, settled nicely between Bofur’s thighs and watching his lover reach his peak with his fingers (and tongue) alone, but he had better plans in mind.

 

He crooked his fingers ever so slightly—earning a pleasing moan from Bofur, before he drew away slowly. Unfortunately, Bofur didn’t seem inclined to let him go that easily. Just seconds ago he had melted into a moaning heap, but the minute Bilbo tried to move away he surged up, legs wrapped around Bilbo’s waist to lock him in place.

 

“Please, don’t tease me,” Bofur begged, as he wrapped his arms about Bilbo. He even arched up into him, pointedly grinding up against Bilbo's stomach, which sent a delightful shudder down his spine, but again, there were better pleasures to be had.

 

If only Bofur could lie back down and stay put.  

 

“I’m not—“ Bilbo protested as he soon found himself with a lapful of (heavy) wriggling Bofur. “I _really_ am not trying to tease—I just, could you please—hold _still_.”

 

“Babe, come _on_.” Bofur moaned into his ear, grinding insistently against Bilbo’s soft belly, and while that felt _good_ he wanted to get to somewhere _amazing_ —preferablly soonish.

 

“If you keep wriggling like a fish we both won’t get what we want, so hold _still_ , Bofur Broadbeam,” He tried again, hands slipping down to squeeze Bofur’s ass in return.

 

“Bilbo, _please_.” He pleaded again—and Bilbo took this as his chance. With a soft grunt he pushed Bofur forward, taking him by surprise, and successfully pinned him down to the bed. Of course, his victory was cut rather short by an enthusiastic Bofur, who continued to moan and pant beneath him.

 

“Oh, Babe,” he sighed, “I love when you get _rough_. Come on, come on, _fuck me_ —“

 

He punctuated his enthusiasm by jerking underneath Bilbo in what was probably meant to be an arousing fashion, but that actually ended up jostling Bilbo from his new perch. Bilbo squeaked as he was jerked about, reaching up to steady himself by placing his hands on Bofur’s chest and pushing down, gently, trying to remind him to hold _still_.

 

“I will—just a moment, love, you need to just stop for _one second_ —“

 

“Can’t,” Bofur panted, arching, squirming, shifting, pulling him closer—and ever so slightly towards the edge of the bed, too. “Can’t wait, please Bilbo _please_.”

 

“Bofur you really need to _stop_ —“ Of course, anything more that Bilbo would have liked to say was rudely interrupted by the inconvenient truth that is gravity, and one especially enthusiastic wriggle sent the both of them tumbling backwards from the bed, taking down the comforter and a pillow or two with them. They both groaned together (a very unsexy and pain-filled groan), as Bilbo tried to assess the damage.

 

“Bofur, are you alright? Oh love I’m so, so sorry,” Bilbo murmured, reaching out to stroke a hand gently through Bofur’s hair, leaning in to pepper kisses across both cheeks to make up for using Bofur’s body to basically break his fall. For his part, Bofur tried to wave it off, offering a small smile and a laugh.

 

“No, s’okay—got a little worked up is all. Landed mostly on my bum. Look, no harm done to the important bits.”

 

He makes a show of leaning back on his elbows, hips raised and legs spread for Bilbo. Bilbo answers with a small, pleased sound, before he leans forward to plant one last kiss to his cheek. “I’m glad—but can you just give me that moment? We need a condom….”

 

And with that he stood up, crawling across the bed to the _other_ side and to the nightstand. In response, Bofur groans, grumbles, and finally flops with exaggerated disappointment back on the floor, which earns a soft laugh from Bilbo. It turns out that Bofur is incredibly impatient that night, and when Bilbo turned round with a condom and more lube in hand, it’s to the sight of Bofur pressed up against the wall, legs spread and back arched.

 

He sends a glance over his shoulder, playing at coy, though Bilbo fondly admits that he looks ridiculous more than sexy. But he doesn’t mind the change at all, and scrambles quickly to Bofur’s side, pressing back up against him with a soft sigh.

 

“Up against the wall?” Bilbo asked, pressing a series of kisses to Bofur’s shoulder. “Really? You don’t want the bed?”

 

“Mm, just want you, anyway I can get it, come on, Babe,” Bofur moaned back. He arched up in Bilbo’s hold, grinding back hard against his cock—though he does add with a soft, breathless laugh.

 

“’Sides, your bed doesn’t like me too much right now—don't want to risk falling down again.”

 

Bilbo laughed in agreement, then worked to slick himself up, pulling on the condom then coating himself with a generous amount of lube. He also checked to make sure that Bofur was still ready, fingers stroking against his furled entrance to test. Bofur immediately pressed back—whining now and Bilbo shushes him with one last kiss. Then he changes his grip, letting his hands drop down to grip Bofur’s hips as he pushes in slowly.

 

They groan together again (this time, a very sexy, happy groan) and Bilbo begins to thrust in a delicious, steady rhythm that has Bofur seeing stars. He leaned forward, pressing his front to the wall and moaning his pleasure as Bilbo thrust into him, filling him up just the way he _likes_.

 

“Mm, just like that,” Bofur sighed, rocking back against Bilbo’s thrusts… But he also wants something a little _more_. Wants to see Bilbo come apart above him, wants to kiss him as they find release. So he reaches back, grabbing at Bilbo’s hand with a softer whimper.  “But wait… Wait Bilbo…”

 

“Y-yes?” Bilbo hissed—and luckily for Bofur he stops, too. Though, instead of pounding into him, he circles his hips in softer, shallow thrusts—a pointed reminder about what he’d like to get back to.

 

But Bofur steadied himself and sent a glance over his shoulder, whining, “Bilbo, I want to _see_ you….”

 

Bilbo paused at _that_ , enough to stop his thrusting completely. (Much to Bofur’s dismay)

 

“You want to face me, against the wall?”

 

“Yeah, against the wall.”

 

Bilbo bit his lip, a little unsure.

 

“Um… Do you think _we_ can do that?”

 

“Of course we can! Come on Babe, we _can_ do it, I _want_ to do it—come on, _please_.”

 

Truth be told, Bilbo cannot resist him. Though the idea seems very farfetched—Bofur is a bit taller than him, heavier than him, and he’s never been as flexible as Bilbo… Not to mention, Bilbo hasn't tried holding him up before...

 

“Are you _sure_ you want to try it?” Bilbo can’t help but ask one last time. Just to be sure.

 

Bofur sighed. “Of course I want to try it! Come on…”

 

“So needy. Alright let’s try it your way—just, let me move a bit.”

 

Similar to finding the right position on the _bed_ , they take some time to try to find the right position against the _wall_ —though this time, Bofur is less prone to wiggling. Eventually, Bofur’s leaned up against it in what should be a comfortable enough way, legs spread enough for Bilbo to fit comfortably in between them. His arms wrap about Bilbo’s shoulders, keeping him close, murmuring encouragement as Bilbo moved and sunk back into his glorious heat.

 

They pick up the pace again, Bofur panting eagerly into Bilbo’s ear, driving him on. They’re both close now—even accounting for the rude interruptions from earlier—and it will only take a little bit more before they both come…

 

… Or well, that’s what should have happened, if Bofur didn’t try _something_. Leaned up against the wall as he is, he thinks he has enough leverage, so he swings one leg about Bilbo’s waist, which is all well and good. But then he tried to wrap _both_ legs around him, and for a few seconds it kind of works—Bofur crying out in pleasure, Bilbo meanwhile making a soft, sort of choked sound as his balance is jostled, and he tries to steady them.

 

But then, through the haze of pleasure, Bofur has the faint realization that they’re both kind of, sort of, _sliding down the wall_ , and then Bilbo gives out from underneath him and they collapse, again, in a heap on the floor. It’s a very anticlimactic end to something that was sexy for a good fifteen seconds or so, but from where they lay in a heap, neither of them seem too interested again in resuming activities—there’s been enough disappointment for one night.

 

Bilbo pulled away to curl up flush against Bofur, letting one hand drop to his waist to stroke up and down idly as he sighed, “So… What was that?”

 

“That was me, trying to climb onto you so you could _really_ fuck me against the wall.”

 

“And it almost worked—I think with more warning I could have held you up.”

 

“Sorry I wasn’t thinking about, I mean, you lift _books_ all day, you’ve got to have _some_ muscle by now.”

 

Bilbo swats at Bofur at that comment, and Bofur swats back in return. They then dissolve into a soft mess of snickers and giggles, curling back close to one another—because there is nothing like being _together_ this way. And despite the fact that this is the second time he fell tonight, Bilbo is still _quite_ interested in finding release, nuzzling forward, and pressing his cock up against Bofur’s side with a sigh. Bofur returned the gesture by grinding back in turn.

 

“Mm, we can try again?” Bilbo murmured, hopeful for another go (or attempt at it). 

 

“Honestly, I don’t think I can take more fail and hijinks,” Bofur drawled back.  

 

“That’s fine, I don’t think I can, either, so how about if we just do _this_ …”

 

Bilbo leaned forward then, covering Bofur with his body. With one hand he reached down to grip their cocks together, squeezing, then stroking up and down languidly—the other he used to stroke through Bofur’s hair as he seizes his lips in a gentle kiss. Bofur moaned happily in return, back arched towards Bilbo and hips rocking up into his touch. He wrapped both arms around Bilbo, as he slings a leg across his waist—urging him on to stroke faster, squeeze them together harder…

 

They come rather quickly—but that’s fine as they bask in the warmth of afterglow and cuddle close, _finally_ sated. (Although, in hindsight, maybe next time they’ll try _not_ to make love on the floor of a New York City apartment—Bofur finds out the hard way that Nori wasn’t lying about the monster-sized cockroaches living below tenth)

**Author's Note:**

> So I can’t actually write attractive smut—eyyyyy


End file.
